vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
|Veröffentlicher = Square Enix |Erscheinungsdaten = 20px|Japan 29. März 2012 20px|Nordamerika / 20px|Kanada 31. Juli 2012 20px|Australien 26. Juli 2012 20px|Europa 20. Juli 2012 |Genre = |Spielmodi = Einzelspieler |Altersfreigabe = USK +6 Pegi 12 Cero A |Plattform(en) = }} Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ist das siebte Spiel der Kingdom Hearts-Reihe und ist für den erschienen. Der Arbeitstitel hieß Kingdom Hearts 3D, welcher keine Anspielung auf den Nintendo 3DS oder die Grafik sein sollte. Das "Dream" (deu.: "Traum") leitet sich daraus ab, dass die Welt sich im Reich des Schlafs befindet, das "Drop" (deu.: "fallen") ist aus einer englischen Phrase "Drop off to sleep" (deu.: "In Schlaf fallen") und soll bedeuten, dass Sora und Riku im Spielgeschehen einschlafen und sich abwechseln. Das Wort "Distance" (deu.: "Entfernung") steht für die Entfernung zwischen Sora und Riku, die sie während der Handlung von einander haben. Das Spiel wurde in HD remastert und als ein Teil von KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue weltweit am 24. Januar 2017[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gKAR0uRZZ0 KINGDOM HEARTS HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue – TGS 2016 Trailer] veröffentlicht. Handlung In Radiant Garden wandert Braig in den Computerraum von Hollow Bastion und trifft dort auf Even und Ienzo, welche bewusstlos am Boden liegen und von deren Körpern Dunkelheit entweicht. Außer den beiden bewusstlosen und Braig ist noch Terra-Xehanort im Raum, dem von Braig Fragen gestellt werden. Terra-Xehanort antwortet auf die Fragen lediglich dadurch, indem er das Schlüsselschwert von Meister Xehanort beschwört und damit Braig durch die Brust sticht und damit sein Herz extrahiert. Noch während Braig sein Bewusstsein verliert erklärt Terra-Xehanort, dass er nun "Ansem" sei. Mehr als zehn Jahre später führt Yen Sid die Meisterprüfung an Sora und Riku durch, damit sie beide zu Schlüsselschwertmeistern werden und für den kommenden Kampf gegen Meister Xehanort gewappnet sind. Als Teil der Prüfung werden beide zu verschiedenen Welten geschickt, welche durch den Angriff von Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit zerstört wurden sind und noch nicht wiederhergestellt worden, so genannte schlafende Welten. Diese Welten werden von den sogenannten Traumfängern heimgesucht, welche in der Dunkelheit geboren worden und nach dem Schlüssellöchern der schlafenden Welten suchen. Sora und Riku haben beide die Mission bekommen, die schlafenden Welten zu erwecken und danach wieder zum Reich des Lichts zurückzukehren um dort zu Schlüsselschwertmeistern gemacht zu werden. Bereits zu Anfang ihrer Reise werden beide getrennt und treffen während ihrer Reisen auf die friedvollen Geister, welche zwar Traumfänger sind, jedoch gegen die bösen Albträume kämpfen. Zur ungefähr selben Zeit erwacht in Radiant Garden Lea und wundert sich darüber, dass er wieder in seinem Originalkörper steckt, nachdem sein Niemande Körper, Axel vernichtet wurde. Neben ihn sieht er seine ehemaligen Kollegen Dilan, Even, Aeleus und Ienzo. Er sucht daraufhin nach den anderen verbleibenden Mitgliedern, wird jedoch nicht fündig. Ienzo erklärt dahingegen die Situation, nämlich dass wenn der Herzlose und der Niemand einer bestimmten Person vernichtet werden, kehrt der ursprüngliche Charakter zurück in der Welt, wo sie ihre Herzen verloren hatten, wie es in ihren Fällen der Fall war, oder in der Stadt Traverse, falls die Welt nicht mehr existiert. Axel erinnert sich jedoch, dass Braig und Isa bei ihm waren, während sie sich zu ihren Niemanden Xigbar und Saïx verwandelten, woraufhin Axel erneut auf die Suche geht. Während Yen Sid gemeinsam mit König Micky, Donald Duck und Goofy die Prüfung im Auge behalten taucht plötzlich Malefiz Rabe auf und übergibt einen Brief mit dem Siegel von Königin Minnie. Micky, Donald und Goofy eilen so schnell wie möglich mit dem Gumi-Jet zurück zum Disney-Schloss und treffen dort auf Malefiz und Karlo, wo sie bereits Minnie als Geisel halten. Malefiz erzählt über ihre erste Begegnung mit Meister Xehanort und verlangt den Zugang zur Datenwelt. Nachdem Micky die Forderung ablehnt versucht Malefiz ihn anzugreifen, wird jedoch von einem Chakram abgewehrt, welches aus einem Korridor der Dunkelheit geflogen kommt, während ein zweites Chakram Karlo ablenkt und damit für Minnies Befreiung sorgt. Nach dem überraschenden Angriff aus dem Nichts ergreifen Malefiz und Karlo vorerst die Flucht und Lea taucht vor Micky und seine Gefolge auf, woraufhin sie zum Mystischen Turm Reisen und Lea eine ungewöhnliche Bitte hat. Auf ihren Reisen treffen Sora und Riku auf ihre wiederbelebten Feinde Xemnas und Ansem, sowie einen jungen Mann in schwarzer Kutte, welcher eine Verbindung zu Meister Xehanort angibt. Alle drei versuchen Sora und Riku so oft wie nur möglich zu verunsichern. Nachdem alle sieben Schlüssellöcher geschlossen sind, findet sich Sora in Die Welt die niemals war wieder, anstatt im Reich des Lichts. Dort trifft er erneut auf den jungen Mann und auch auf Xigbar. Während Sora in einer Illusion gefangen ist bemerkt er schließlich, dass der junge Mann Meister Xehanort in jüngeren Jahren ist und von Ansem, welcher durch die Zeit reiste, zu Sora geschickt wurde. Bei dem Versuch immer näher an das Schloss zu kommen wird er von Illusionen von Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua und Ventus aufgehalten, was sein Herz stark schwächt. Schließlich trifft Sora auf Xemnas und Xigbar, welche ihm erklären, dass der junge Xehanort verschiedene Inkarnationen von Xehanort gesammelt hat um die Echte Organisation XIII zu gründen, derzeitig bestehend aus folgenden Mitgliedern: Meister Xehanort, Junger Xehanort, Ansem, Xemnas und Xigbar. Dies war bereits bei der ersten Organisation XIII der Plan, da Meister Xehanort jeden der Mitglieder ein Fragment seines Herzens einpflanzen wollte, aus diesem Grund wurde den Niemanden auch gesagt, dass sie keine Gefühle haben können, damit sie loyaler zu Xemnas sind. Doch ihr Wunsch nach Freiheit, besonders bei Axel, Xion und Roxas zu sehen, hat diesen Plan unmöglich gemacht. Als Sora bemerkt, dass auch er ein Gefäß für Meister Xehanorts werden soll, greift er Xemnas an und gewinnt den Kampf, doch sein Herz ist mittlerweile so schwer beschädigt, das er in ein Koma fällt, wo er vom jungen Xehanort zum Schloss gebracht wird. Trotz das Sora von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wird, wehrt sich Ventus Schlüsselschwertrüstung dagegen. Als Riku endlich im Schloss ankommt, sieht er Sora, welcher sich im Koma befindet und von einem Kraftfeld geschützt wird. Nachdem Riku einen mysteriösen Gegner, geboren aus Soras Dunkelheit besiegt hat, wird er von Ansem in die Dunkelheit befördert. Er erklärt Riku, dass er die ganze Zeit an Soras Seite als Geist war und die Albträume von innen bekämpft hat. Ansem bemerkt, dass Riku seine Dunkelheit akzeptiert hat und fragt, ob sie nicht lieber ihrer Kräfte vereinen sollen. Riku erklärt, dass er ursprünglich gezweifelt hat ob er noch das Schlüsselschwert führen kann, nachdem er gesehen hat, dass Xehanort seins verloren hat, nachdem er ein Herzloser wurde. Er erinnert sich auch an das Gespräch, welches er als Kind mit Terra hatte, nämlich dass er gerne andere Welten bereisen will, und das er es geschafft hat die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zu akzeptieren und dennoch ein Schlüsselschwertmeister werden kann und das er deswegen keine Kräfte mit Ansem vereinen wird. Nach dem Kampf gegen Ansem wird Riku aus Soras Träumen geworfen und landet in den Schlafenden Welten, wo er weiter Ausschau nach Sora hält. Mit der Hilfe von den Geistern findet Riku schließlich Sora im Thronsaal des Schlosses, wo er gegen den jungen Xehanort kämpfen muss. Trotz das er den Kampf für sich entscheiden kann, wird er Zeuge von Meister Xehanorts Wiedergeburt, während zur selben Zeit Micky erscheint. Meister Xehanort erklärt Riku und Micky von seinen früheren Bemühungen, von den fehlgeschlagenen Versuch die χ-Klinge zu erschaffen und sein Versuch von der Erschaffung von dreizehn Dunkelheiten, welche gegen die sieben Lichter kämpfen sollen, damit erneut eine χ-Klinge entsteht und ein neuer Schlüsselschwertkrieg ausbricht. Während des Gesprächs erscheinen Xemnas und Ansem, welche Riku und Micky festhalten, damit Meister Xehanort ein Fragment seines Herzens in Sora platzieren kann, wird jedoch von Lea gesört. Meister Xehanort schickt einen seiner Kuttenträger auf Lea, welcher sich schließlich als der vermisste Saïx herausstellt. Ansem beschwört seinen Wächter und Donald und Goofy erscheinen dank Mickys Sternensplitter und können ihn bekämpfen. Meister Xehanort merkt, dass seine Pläne zum aktuellen Zeitpunkt nicht fruchten und zieht sich mit seinen Gefolgsleuten wieder zurück, schwört jedoch darauf, dass er bekommt was er will. Soras komatöser Körper befindet sich nun in Yen Sids Turm, während Riku versucht in Soras Körper zu kommen und sein Herz zu regenerieren. Dabei trifft er auf den Wächter von Soras Herzen, Ventus Rüstung, welcher voller dunkler Energie zu Ventus Alptraum Rüstung geworden ist. Trotz das Riku es schafft Soras Wächter zu besiegen, landet er plötzlich in einer digitalen Version von den Inseln des Schicksals, wo er auf Illusionen von Roxas, Ventus, Xion und sogar Ansem der Weise trifft. Letzerer erklärt Riku, dass er endlich die Forschungsdaten vom wahren Ansem gefunden hat, welche in Sora eingepflanzt wurden sind, während er sich in seinem Schlaf befand. Nach Soras erwachen wird verkündet, dass nur Riku es zum Schlüsselschwertmeister geschafft hat. Lea zeigt, zum Schock aller anwesenden, sein Schlüsselschwert, welches seine Bitte an Yen Sid war, doch bisher ist es Lea nur möglich es zu beschwören. Unverzagt durch seine Fehler, begibt sich Sora auf eine neue Reise um zu trainieren. Sora taucht später in der schlafenden Stadt Traverse, wo er zunächst alleine ist, dann aber mit seinen Geistern wiedervereint ist. Währenddessen ist Ventus im Schloss des Entfallens zu sehen, wie er in der Kammer des Erwachens liegt und sich leicht bewegt und lächelt. ''Ein weiterer Wächter des Lichts Kurze Zeit nach den letzten Ereignissen plant Yen Sid, sieben Schlüsselschwertträger zu sammeln um gegen die neue Organisation XIII zu kämpfen und Meister Xehanort davon abzuhalten, einen weiteren Schlüsselschwertkrieg anzuzetteln. Um die sieben zusammen zu bekommen, hat Yen Sid Riku ausgesandt um Kairi zu ihm zu bringen, damit sie mit dem Schlüsselschwert trainieren kann, welches sie ursprünglich von Aqua weiter vererbt bekommen hat. Spielmechanik Die Spielmechanik orientiert sich an den letzten Teilen der Serie, weshalb ein ähnliches Kommandodeck wie bereits in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep verwendet wird. Durch das Kommandodeck sind Sora und Rikus Aktionen natürlich für die jeweiligen Kämpfe nur begrenzt, die Kommandos können durch das drücken der -Taste verwendet werden und springen nach der Nutzung zum nächsten Kommando. Die vorigen Teile benötigten bestimmte Fertigkeiten, welche durch das meistern der Kommandos erlernt werden konnten, während in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance die Fertigkeiten automatisch im Verlauf erhältlich sind. Auf ihren Reisen treffen Sora und Riku auf verschiedene Traumfänger-Typen, welche sie auch als Verbündete erhalten können, dabei unterscheiden sich nicht nur die Arten der Traumfänger an sich, sondern auch Traumfänger der selben Rasse können unterschiedliche Merkmale aufweisen, was sich insbesondere in ihrer Kampfweise auswirkt. Im Kampf können zwei Traumfänger teilnehmen, während die Gruppe insgesamt aus drei Mitgliedern besteht, wodurch auch während des Kampfes ein Mitglied jeweils ausgewechselt werden kann. Traumfänger können außerhalb von Kämpfen zusätzlich trainiert und gezüchtet werden. In Form von Minispielen können sie mehr Zuneigung erlangen oder ihren Kampftypen umändern, sowie neue Fertigkeiten erlernen, die sowohl für die Traumfänger gelten, als auch für den spielenden Charakter. Während des Kampfes können die unterschiedlichen Arten sich nicht nur per physischen und magischen Angriffen beteiligen, sie können auch einen Link-Stil oder Link-Angriff gemeinsam mit Sora und Riku starten, welche entweder einen oder mehrere Traumfänger mit in die Attacke miteinbezieht und somit für außerordentlich hohe Schäden bei Gegnern verursachen. In der Stadt Traverse ist es möglich gegen Traumfänger Teams zu kämpfen im Minispiel Flinke Flitzer. Insgesamt gibt es über 50 verschiedene Traumfänger Arten, welche durch Traumfragmente geschaffen werden können, welche wiederum von anderen Traumfängern hinterlassen werden. Das Spiel hat eine Spielmechanik eingeführt namens Freier Fluss, welches den spielenden Charakter erlaubt sich freier und schneller durch die Umgebung zu bewegen, z. B. indem sich der Charakter von Wänden abstößt oder an Seilen entlang surft. Der Freie Fluss erlaubt es auch, die Gegner besser zu treffen, so kann der Charakter sich von einer Wand abstoßen und über die Gegner einen Sturzangriff ausüben, der verheerende Schäden anrichten kann. Anstatt mit dem Gumi-Jet zwischen den Welten zu Reisen wie es in Kingdom Hearts und Kingdom Hearts II war, tauchen Sora und Riku in die Welten im Tauchmodus ein. In diesen Modus fallen sie in die Welt ein und müssen dabei bestimmte Konditionen erfüllen, damit sie tatsächlich die Welt betreten können. Sollten sie das Ziel nicht erreichen, müssen sie es erneut versuchen. Dabei gibt es unterschiedliche Konditionen, z. B. eine bestimmte Anzahl an Punkten erreichen oder eine bestimmte Anzahl an Gegnern während des Falls besiegen. Eine weitere neue Mechanik ist der Sturz, welcher automatisch eintritt, sobald Sora oder Riku in den Schlaf fallen und sich entsprechend abwechseln. Die Sturzleiste verringert sich im Laufe der Zeit zunehmend und bestimmt, wann ein Charakter spätestens erschöpft ist und sich damit ausruhen muss. Im Sturzmenü selbst können dann verschiedene Boni für Sturzpunkte gekauft werden, welche während der Wachzeit des nun schlafenden Charakters gesammelt wurden. Zu den Boni gehören unter anderem erhöhte Angriffe, Abwehr oder mehr Zeit für die Sturzleiste. Wird der Charakter von einem Statuseffekt erwischt, sinkt die Sturzleiste schneller. Welten und Charaktere Es folgt eine Auflistung aller bisher bekannten Welten und Charaktere. Weblinks * Offizielle Seite (Japanisch) Bemerkungen und Referenzen ja:キングダム_ハーツ_3D_［ドリーム_ドロップ_ディスタンス］ af:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance it:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance pt:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance fi:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance nl:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance